


Love and Other Drugs

by wordsthatmademefall



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Appearances by the Intelligence Unit, Emily Foster - Freeform, F/M, You Have Been Warned, spoiler for season 6 of PD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Sylvie and Antonio encounter each other on a call.





	Love and Other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler is clarified in End Notes!

“Sergeant Voight,” Sylvie called as she and Emily arrived first on the scene _._ The sun was only beginning to come up. Light was mostly provided by the police vehicles, and they saw that a group of men was being escorted from a junkyard to the surrounding patrol cars. The sergeant and Kim Burgess, who had been walking away with the handcuffed men, turned to her and Emily at her greeting, and the expression he wore filled her with dread. Voight gave a quick nod at Kim, telling her to get going, and then motioned Sylvie and Emily over.

“Over here,” he said, as they joined him. He quickly led them further into the yard past the squad cars. Sylvie had a bad feeling she knew what she might encounter as they moved further in, but before she could muster the courage to ask, Voight spoke again, “Gunshot wounds, one offender and two of ours. One of them is Antonio.” He glanced at her then, and the dread she felt increased tenfold. She could feel her eyes stinging, but she clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply to control herself.

They arrived on the scene where on one side, they could see Jay kneeling over Antonio, who was propped against a scrapped car. Hailey was with them, and Sylvie could guess that she was the other injured one by how she was holding her arm tightly. On the other side, Officer Atwater had just stood up and jogged to meet up with Voight and them.

“Sarge, he didn’t make it,” he said motioning over to their previously-injured offender.

Sylvie glanced over to see the man on the ground and a mix of relief and guilt hit her. She didn’t want anyone dead, but she was glad that she could go check on Antonio.

Voight acknowledged his words with a nod and continued leading them over to the three detectives.

As they neared, Jay said something to Antonio, who opened his eyes and, as he glanced over to see them approaching, cracked a smile.

“What've we got,” Sylvie asked as her and Emily settled next to them and assessed the situation. She took a moment to gently brush the back of her fingers against Antonio’s cheek. He reached up and gave her fingers a small squeeze, with a breathy “Hey.” Reassured that he was coherent and was alright enough, at least in his own measure, to comfort her, she gave him a smile before she locked away her personal feelings to get to work. Antonio’s eyes closed again as Jay answered for him.

“Vest caught a bullet, but he’s having trouble breathing,” Sylvie noticed his breathing was uneven and staggered as Jay said this, “also hit in the thigh.” Jay’s hands were over this wound to stem the bleeding.

“I’ve got it,” Emily said, indicating to Jay that she would take over for him and patch up the leg wound, “bullet went through,” she told Sylvie. She looked up at Kevin who was hovering with the sergeant, “Could you grab the gurney please?” Kevin nodded and jogged off back to the ambo as she continued working.

After Sylvie examined his lungs, she glanced up to Hailey and saw blood trailing over her fingers.

Removing her stethoscope, she informed them, “lungs are clear,” then spoke up to Hailey, “How’s your shoulder, detective?”

She prodded Antonio’s ribs as Hailey answered, “It’s fine, I can wait,”

“Here, let me see,” Emily said straightening up. She had finished bandaging his leg.

As Sylvie felt along his ribs, Antonio’s eyes opened and she felt his breath hitch as his ribs shifted under her fingers.

“Sorry. You’ve got a couple broken ribs,” she said and she began wrapping his torso, “we’re going to Med.” Antonio nodded and went back to concentrating on breathing carefully.

Kevin and Kim had reappeared with their gurney. With help from their unit, they transported Antonio back to the ambulance, a patched up Hailey following.

When they got to the ambulance, Sylvie addressed Emily, “You drive”

Emily didn’t bother arguing, she just nodded as Sylvie got into the back with Hailey, and closed the doors behind them.

As they began the drive to Med, Hailey settled back into the chair and pulled out her phone. If it was her way of giving the other two some space in the cramped ambulance, Sylvie appreciated it.

Sylvie took a deep breath, letting her walls fall away, and held Antonio’s hand, “How’re you doing?” she asked quietly. He had been quiet this whole time, understandably. And as much as it worried her, it allowed her to focus on him like any other patient.

“I’m good,” he said just as quietly, “thank you.” She smiled and placed her other hand over his and let him rest.

* * *

 

Sylvie sat next to Antonio’s bed and held his hand as he and Dr. Choi discussed his injuries.

Thankfully, Antonio was okay. Dr. Choi had patched him up and reassured them that he would be fine. With his assessment, Sylvie released the tension she had been holding.

She understood the dangers of his job. She also knew that he loved his job, preferring the action he saw and the cases they solved in Intelligence over anything else he could do in his line of work. She also acknowledged that she may encounter him in the field. None of that made seeing him hurt or in a hospital bed any easier. And she was never going to get used to any of it. Just like he worried about her, she would always worry about him.

She had called Chief Boden shortly after their arrival at the hospital and informed him of the situation. With only an hour and a half left in her shift, he had told her to stay at the hospital and he would remove their ambulance from service. Emily had gone to take the ambulance back to the firehouse.

As Dr. Choi was still speaking, her attention was pulled to Jay, Hailey and Kim, who were talking amongst themselves outside his room. Hailey had been released already, her arm in a sling, and Jay had come to pick her up. Kim had come to check on her partner.

Antonio’s hand suddenly squeezing hers tightly grabbed her attention, and alarm shot through her at the naked fear on his face.

“Antonio?” Sylvie moved closer to his bed, leaning in, but his attention was solely on Dr. Choi.

“No painkillers,” he snapped, his breathing getting more labored.

Understanding dawned on Sylvie as Dr. Choi put his hands up placatingly and moved a bit closer to the foot of Antonio’s bed. She squeezed his hand in hers and placed her other hand on his shoulder as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

She listened as Dr. Choi went on to assure Antonio that he only needed mild pain medication, but her focus was on Antonio to judge his level of panic. He was incredibly tense, his face was pale, and his breathing still shallow. But he was focused intensely on Dr. Choi’s words. Her heart broke as she saw all of this. His previous addiction had shaken him badly. The shame and anger still continued to haunt him, she knew, even though it had been over a year and a half since he had broken away from the pills.

“I’ll have Dr. Charles come talk to you before being discharged, alright?” Dr. Choi finished in a steady voice to help alleviate Antonio’s fear.

Antonio nodded hard in response. As Dr. Choi left, Sylvie looked outside the glass and saw that Jay must have noticed something had happened in the room, because he was watching Antonio carefully. Jay’s eyes met hers for a moment, before Dr. Choi paused to have a quick word with the three of them.

Sylvie turned her attention back to the man on the bed, and saw he had leaned back and was staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey, you,” she said, running her fingers through his hair.

His eyes closed at her touch, and she let her chin rest against the railing of his bed while she waited for him to look at her.

With a sigh, he faced her fully, and gave her a small smile, “Hey yourself,”

She held his gaze for a moment before she gently, and confidently, told him, “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

He gazed at her searchingly, and he must have found what he was looking for because he relaxed fully then, and responded in a soft voice, “I love you.”

Warmth flooded her chest at his words, and she smiled brightly, glad to see him coming back to himself, as without hesitation, she replied, “I love you, too.”

At that moment, there was a knock on the glass, and Jay’s voice followed, “Hey, brother. Mind if we come in?”

Antonio’s expression brightened further as they filtered into the room following his “Come on in.”

As they settled around his bed, Antonio brought Sylvie’s hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the band on her finger, before turning his attention to his friends and asking Hailey how she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please excuse my lack of attention to detail, especially the medical side of it, I am not a doctor.
> 
> Spoiler: Antonio's addiction to painkillers


End file.
